


龙的报恩

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS注意, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 害羞小龙在线报恩。





	龙的报恩

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！

 

 

****1** **

 

背上一竹篓的画，白宇推开门，准备下山卖画。

门口不知被谁放了只用枯草编织的鱼篓，编得很粗糙，眼看着里面扑腾着的鲜鱼就要掉出来了。白宇四处环顾了一周，对着鱼篓双手合十。

“不知是哪位好心人送来的鱼，万分感谢，我收下了。”他大声致谢，提着鱼篓回屋了。

白宇住的这座山，除了他以外，只剩下草木鱼虫和一座瀑布。说来也奇怪，那瀑布承接着上游的河和下游的潭，河中的肥鱼不少，但下游的潭水竟是清澈无鱼的。

而这一篓被送上门的鲜鱼，多半是从上游的河中捕来的，白宇从鱼篓中挑了一条大的，将剩下的几条丢进水缸里，兴致勃勃地哼着歌，开始烹制大肥鱼。

他终日住在山上的木屋里，除了在山里游走作画，就是下山卖画，用赚到的钱买些纸墨笔砚和衣衫棉被，再回到山上作画。他不善打猎，所以终年吃不到半点荤腥，吃食都是从山里采来的野菜，摘来的蘑菇，或是挖来的野笋。这次有大肥鱼送上门来，即便送鱼的人未曾露面，白宇也不想客套矫情，吃就对了！

接连七天，每日都有新鲜的肥鱼送来，白宇乐颠颠儿地把肥鱼清蒸煎炸炖煮各种做法都尝了个遍，心里真是美滋滋。他瞥了眼被他扔到角落里装着画作的竹篓，心想下山消消食也不错，便背上竹篓下山卖画去了。

当他用画换了一堆纸墨笔砚回来后，餐桌上已经摆上一条煮好的肥鱼了，可惜色泽不怎么样，闻着还有一股子焦味儿，白宇把竹篓放下，绕着餐桌踱步一圈，又出门四处打量了一番，才回到屋里，舀了瓢水，净了手，坐下来准备吃鱼。

他也在好奇，这日日送鱼今日甚至连鱼都帮他煮好了的“田螺姑娘”到底何时现身。呃，田螺姑娘的故事里面，男主角到底什么时候见到姑娘的来着……算了算了，先吃鱼。

白宇兴奋地搓搓手，拿起筷子夹了块鱼肚子，放进嘴里，然后倒在地上抽搐着吐起了白沫。

 

****2** **

 

醒来时，白宇发现他正躺在一个大美人的怀里，那美人生的比神仙姐姐还美，手如柔荑，肤如凝脂，领如蝤蛴，齿如瓠犀，螓首剑眉，巧笑倩兮，美目盼兮。

“恩公，你醒了？”那美人见白宇睁开了眼睛，笑逐颜开，随即又垂头丧气地皱起眉头，模样甚是可怜。

“对不起，是我不好，我明明是来报恩的，却害恩公险些丢了性命……”大美人眉头紧蹙，抿着嘴唇不说话了。

“你就是那个每日都来送鱼的……”到嘴边的“田螺姑娘”一词被白宇生生憋了回去，这美人虽容貌倾城，可却是个男人，于是白宇还是斟酌地选用了“公子”一词。

美人垂眸注视着他，点点头，神色担忧地查看白宇的脸色，他的手被白宇突然握住，肩膀也紧跟着轻颤了一下，一双秋水明眸中含着不解和羞涩。

“嫁给我吧。”白宇紧紧握着美人的手，“我对你一见钟情。”

见美人一脸惊愕，白宇又重复了一遍，语气比第一次更加坚定深情。

这一次，美人的耳朵瞬间涨红，只听“砰”的一声，白宇被丢在了地上，被一阵白雾包围了。

待雾气散去后，白宇看看空空如也的掌心，勾起嘴角轻笑了一声。

 

****3** **

 

朱一龙，龙如其名，是一条赤色的淡水龙，他今年还不足五百岁，是条年纪很小的龙，一百岁时来到这片山上开了一方龙潭，在山里独自修炼。

这片山里除了他，还有一位住在木屋里和他人龙有别的年轻男子。除了仙族，其他种族都是畏惧龙族的，朱一龙刚出生的时候，龙妈就曾教导过他，龙为世间万物敬畏，但这敬畏中更多的是畏，尤其是人族，即使他们说自己如何如何喜爱龙，也是不可信的。龙妈还给朱一龙讲了个“叶公好龙”的故事，说是在许多年前，族里就有一条龙，听说人间一位叶姓男子十分喜爱龙，特意去见了他一面，可那叶姓男子见到真龙却面如土色，直接被吓破了胆，可见所谓喜欢都是虚假的幻想。朱一龙本就是条性格内向的小龙，加之从龙妈那听到了故事，便更加不敢在那位男子面前现身。有时那个男子会到他的龙潭处沐浴，朱一龙就躲在瀑布后面偷偷看他，在林子里修炼时遇到那个男子来林子里采野菜，也不敢靠近，只敢躲在竹子后面偷偷瞄他。

虽说他不敢接近那个人族的男子，可朱一龙却一直都觉得，这人生的可真是好看——一双眼眸灿若星辰，那红唇更是勾龙心魄，他身材高挑细瘦，皮肤白的像山上的梨花，一颦一笑都惹龙心动。

朱一龙很想和那个人族的男子说说话，即使不能虏获芳心，做个朋友也是好的，但他不敢在男子面前出现。其一，他怕吓到他喜欢的人，其二，他还不能长时间地幻化成人形，其三，他听说人族的娶亲都是要一男一女的，不像他们龙，就算他找条公龙共度一生也不会被别的龙说三道四。

龙族傍水而生，淡水龙在年幼的时候，更是不能长久离开龙潭的，只有修炼千年的成年龙才能摆脱对水的依赖。那日，朱一龙在林间修炼过久，因缺水倒在了地上，若不是身处竹林之中，他可能就要被三伏天的日头晒成龙干了，他在失去意识之前发出了求救的嘶吼，声音十分微弱，可那位他暗恋着的人族男子却赶了过来，二话不说就将他背回了龙潭。

即使他现在还是条小龙，伸直身体也只到青年的肩膀，但龙的重量依然比人重许多，这男子本来就瘦，背着他当然十分吃力，朱一龙迷迷糊糊地任由心上人背着，闻着他身上的汗味，心想他的肩膀真是削瘦。他又想，既然背不动，这人为什么还要救龙呢，听闻人族什么都敢吃，如果他遇到了其他人族，说不定早就被扛回家做成龙肉干了。

这位男子脸涨得通红，身体也摇摇晃晃的，但一步一步向龙潭迈着的脚步却是十分坚定的，当朱一龙被放下来推进龙潭的时候，对方已经累到直接在岸边躺下了，胸口起伏地厉害，眼睛闭着，睫毛一个劲地抖，把朱一龙的心都快抖出来了。

被龙潭清澈的潭水包围着，朱一龙的意识也渐渐清醒了起来，于是他开始思考，这个人为什么要救他？他是龙，这个人不怕他吗？朱一龙想不明白，但他心中涌出的感觉中更多的部分是喜悦和悸动。他的恩公，亦是他的心上人，在龙潭旁边躺了一会儿，将又细又白的手臂伸到潭水里搅了两下。朱一龙不敢轻举妄动，只趴在潭底装死，待对方起身离开才游到岸边露出眼睛盯着对方摇摇晃晃的背影看。

他想待体力完全恢复之后去对方的木屋登门致谢，可他还是担心自己的法力不能维持人形太久，思来想去，朱一龙决定每日送些鲜鱼上门，一来，他觉得自己的恩公实在太瘦了，这些肥鱼都是他素日里爱吃的，味道鲜美可口，营养价值丰富，给恩公补身是最好的了，二来，他既不必担心自己的模样会吓到恩公，又能为恩公做些事情，一举两得。

后来，他的恩公痛痛快快收下了他的鱼，让躲在树后偷看对方的朱一龙松了口气，可他发现人和龙不一样，恩公都是将鱼处理烹饪之后才进食的，于是朱一龙每日送鱼之后都会躲在暗处细心观察恩公是如何处理如何烹饪鱼的，他学得十分认真，可他没想到，自己努力炖的鱼竟差点害死了恩公，更没想到他一直偷偷喜欢着的恩公竟然向他求婚了。

朱一龙又羞又怕，法力不稳，噗通一声现了原形，立刻慌张地放了阵白雾逃跑了。

 

****4** **

 

一连七日，朱一龙都无心修炼，一条龙躲在瀑布后面用龙爪在石头上乱画，心里还叨念着“去见他”“不去见他”“去见他”“不去见他”。他当然想和他的恩公在一起，即使他们人龙殊途，即使他连对方的名字都不知道，可他还是对对方一见钟情了，他无法控制自己的情感。现在，他心念已久的心上人向他求爱了，他怎么可能坐得住呢。

于是第八日，朱一龙终于忍不住化成人形跑出龙潭找他的恩公去了，他出来之前还特意对着潭水梳妆打扮了一番，心想就算不能美若潘安至少也要干干净净地出现在恩公门前。

他深吸一口气，敲了敲木屋的门，可等了半晌也无人来应，朱一龙想会不会是恩公下山卖画去了？便绕到侧面，然后发现窗子是开着的，他的恩公脸色苍白地倒在了地上，旁边洒满了画纸。

朱一龙被吓了一跳，也顾不得别的了，直接跳窗进来，将恩公抱起放在了床上，他摸了摸对方的额头，眉头皱得更紧，细心擦掉了那些豆大的汗珠，又变回龙身飞到山里采了些有退热功效的药草，细心研磨，喂恩公吃下。

见对方气息平稳了些，朱一龙用衣袖擦了擦对方的额头，然后弯腰将地上散落的画纸都悉数捡起。

他在拾画的过程中一直咬着嘴唇，手指也轻轻颤抖着，那些画作虽被打翻的墨汁弄脏了，可画纸中的人全部都是他人形的模样，朱一龙看着最后一张画像，咬着嘴唇想恩公把他画得过于好看了，把画纸平整地放回在桌上，又将打翻的砚台收拾干净，才回到床边。

他刚刚坐下来，手就被躺在床上的男子握住了，对方缓缓睁开眼，在看清他的脸时突然激动地起身，身体因虚弱摇晃着，被朱一龙一把扶住了腰。

“我，我以为再也见不到你了……”他气若游丝，手却紧紧攥着朱一龙的手不肯放开，“你不要走，不要走……”

他苦苦哀求，喃喃着靠在朱一龙的肩头，听到朱一龙说“好，我不走”后，才迷迷糊糊地睡去。朱一龙小心翼翼地搂着他，将他放回到床上，心想恩公可真轻，手腕可真细，他抱着他的时候，甚至害怕自己再用力一些就会把他折断了。

朱一龙握着他的手，低头注视着他，每多看一眼就更加迷恋对方一分。

他的胡茬真有趣，和龙须不同，和仙族长老们的胡须也不同，又俏皮，又可爱。朱一龙想着，忍不住伸手摸了一把。

 

****5** **

 

这一次醒来的时候，白宇发现自己握着的是只冰凉的龙爪，他笑着抿了抿唇，注视着盘在自己身上熟睡的龙。

真沉，白宇笑着想，我都快被你压断了。

他一动身，压在他身上的龙也醒了，眨巴着大眼睛看他，表情呆呆的，十分可爱，他们对视了一会儿，小赤龙又低头看看被他握着的龙爪，龙身一抖，咻地一声飞起来钻进白宇家的大水缸里了。

那水缸里的鲜鱼都被挤了出去，落在地上扑腾着，白宇耸了下肩膀，也没穿上鞋袜，赤脚走到水缸旁边歪头看龙。

“昨晚是你在照顾我，对不对？”

小赤龙还是泡在水里不说话，只咕噜咕噜吐出几个泡泡。

“谢谢你啊，小龙。”白宇趴在水缸边上，乐呵呵地看着那几个泡泡，“那个大美人也是你，是不是？”

小赤龙这次连泡泡都没吐，缩在水缸里一动不动。

“唉，真可惜！”白宇摇头晃脑道，可从他脸上却看不出他有那么一丁点的惋惜，“我啊，是个穷画家，没什么出息，可你是那么漂亮的一条赤龙，这么一想啊，你配我确实可惜了，看不上我也是正常的。”白宇故意用力叹气，“可我对你呢，却是一见钟情，非你不可，唉，看来今生我是与姻缘无关喽。”

他挑眉憋笑等了一会儿，那条小赤龙终于从水里探出头来，露出如红珊瑚一般的龙角和一对比潭水更清澈的眼睛。

——恩公……你真的喜欢我？

“是啊。”

——！！！恩公、恩公你能听懂我的话？

“是啊！”白宇笑着摸了下脸颊，“我有仙族血统，那天我正在山上采风，听到你的求救，才跑过去把你背回龙潭的。”

小赤龙眨了下眼睛。

——恩公不怕我吗？

“怕你？为什么？”白宇哈哈一笑，“因为你是龙吗？”

小赤龙歪着头看他，似在思考，又似在确认，最终小赤龙凑了过去，在白宇的唇上碰了一下。

——我们成亲吧！

小赤龙说完，突然幻化成了人形。

一个如出水芙蓉般的大美人突然出现在水缸里，情景还是有些诡异的，即使站在水缸里的是个大美人。

白宇倒是不在意情景诡不诡异，反而睁大眼睛笑了，那瞬间，仿佛世间的光芒都照在了他的脸上，耀眼的让朱一龙移不开视线。

“好啊！”白宇在朱一龙的唇上吧唧亲了一口，注视着那双脉脉含情的眼眸，“我叫白宇，既然咱俩成了亲，你以后就是我的龙了，别一口一个恩公的，叫相公。”

 

****6** **

 

朱一龙委屈巴巴地躲在水缸里不肯出来，白宇叹了口气，一手捂着腰，一手撑在水缸边上，探头盯着缩在水缸里的那个龙脑袋。

昨晚是他们的洞房之夜，他被这龙折腾个半死不说，就抱怨了几句腰疼屁股疼，这龙就慌张地躲起来了，这下好了，他还得下地开导一条自闭的龙。

唉，上哪找我这么一个深情又体贴的相公啊，你这龙算是赚到了，白宇边想边在水缸侧壁上轻轻敲了两下。

“我就是抱怨几句，又没说不要你。”

龙脑袋动了一下，但还是缩着不肯出来。

“我本来以为我是相公，你是娘子来着，结果你力气那么大，直接给倒过来了，可我也没不接受你啊，我就抱怨两句，不对，撒娇两句，撒娇你不懂吗？”

红珊瑚般的龙角露了出来，接着是那对儿泫然欲泣的美丽双眸。

——你没有讨厌我吗？

“当然没有！”白宇斩钉截铁道，“你把我想成什么人了！”

小赤龙和白宇对视了一阵，眨巴眨巴眼睛，终于从水缸里飞了出来，化成人形，把白宇抱进怀里。

“别、别那么用力搂着，腰疼，屁股也疼。”白宇龇牙咧嘴地哼哼，人却软软地往朱一龙结实的胸肌上一摊，一见对方紧张兮兮又缩手又不知道该把手往那放心里就又美又暖，还贴在朱一龙的胸上蹭了两下。

“那怎么办，我抱你去床上吧？”朱一龙神色紧张，又心疼又自责，“对不起，是我自制能力太差了，我修炼还不够，我太喜欢你，所以我控制不住……对了，龙的力气本来就大……我下次、我下次一定更小心些……对了，我去寻些羽毛，把床铺的更松软些，还有，还有药草，我……”

朱一龙正在那语无伦次絮絮叨叨地检讨着，贴在他胸膛上的人就抬起脑袋冲他甜甜一笑，伸着双细瘦的胳膊揽住他的脖子，还倚在他颈边咬耳朵。

灼热的呼吸打在朱一龙耳边，勾得他浑身都痒。

“笨龙，你给我揉揉就不疼了。”白宇笑着沉吟道，可赤龙却被刺激的直接现了原形。

 

****7** **

 

小赤龙将龙爪攥成一团，轻轻按压着自家夫人的腰，一点都不敢疏忽大意，他盯着舒舒服服趴在床上嗯嗯啊啊享受按摩服务的人，心里有点委屈。

呜，真是太丢龙脸了，我什么时候才能修炼到不会动不动就现原形啊。

****

****8** **

****

千年后，白宇枕在成年巨龙身上啃苹果。

“宝贝儿，你太辣了！辣得我腰和屁股都火辣辣的。”他边啃边嘟囔，“唉，你知道现在人间流行吃一种叫‘卫龙’的辣条吗，我觉得你完全可以胜任代言龙了。”

——可我已经很节制了。朱一龙反驳。

“节制个屁！”白宇撅着嘴唇哼哼，“你能不能学学怎么怜香惜玉？！我都多大岁数了，这老腰老骨头哪能经得起被龙那~么折腾啊，啧啧。”

——白上仙，你还不足两千岁呢，正是年轻气盛的时候，别又想骗龙。

“还记仇呢啊。”白宇挑眉一笑，“和你成亲的那一日我就说过了啊，我有仙族血统，也不算骗龙吧，再说了，我可是特意下凡陪你修炼的，而且我确实是对你一见钟情啊，只不过一见钟情的时间提前了一点点而已。”

——一点点？提前了四百多年……

“哎呀，四百年对于龙族和仙族来说，还不是转瞬即逝嘛，俗话说，天上一天，地上一年……”白宇把啃完的苹果核扔到竹篓里，抬头看着巨龙的眼睛，“倒是你，也太容易害羞了吧，我去林子里‘偶遇’你，你就躲到竹子后面偷瞄我，我去龙潭洗澡，你就躲在瀑布后面偷看我，嗯？这么一说，这事儿你没资格总记我的仇啊，”白宇眨巴眨巴眼睛，故意嗔怒道，“你明明早就喜欢上我了，藏着掖着不说，连见我都不肯，害我单相思的好苦……”

巨龙突然幻化成人形，飘飘然落在地面，将白宇抱在怀里。他凑到白宇耳边，轻轻含着他的耳垂，低声沉吟：“那又是哪个小骗子在吃了我煮的鱼之后假装口吐白沫，浑身抽搐，不省人事，吓得我快把龙珠给吐出来的啊？”

白宇嘿嘿一笑，吐了吐舌头，那双又白又细的手臂乖乖巧巧地缠住了朱一龙的脖子。

“我错了，我错了还不行吗，龙哥，我任龙惩罚，你说好不好？”

 

****8** **

 

白宇初见朱一龙的时候，对方还是条不足百岁的小龙，小到什么程度呢？小到和一条迷你蛇差不多大。

那双秋水明眸实在不像龙的眼睛，温润的很，只一眼，就让白宇深陷其中。

龙成长的很慢，尤其是生活在淡水中的龙族，一年连一寸都长不到，但每条龙满百岁的时候，就要离开龙族的领地，外出开辟一方龙潭，开始独立修行了。于是白宇，仙族中掌管绘画的上仙之一，因为不放心朱一龙这条小龙崽，就偷偷跟着刚满百岁的朱一龙一起下了凡，在朱一龙的龙潭附近造了间木屋，还特意在山下张开了结界，生怕有不长眼的东西上山欺负龙，或是有没眼力价的东西看上了他的龙。

这小赤龙怕生得很，又是初次离开龙穴，自然觉得外界的一切都很新奇。他去龙潭那里洗澡，这小赤龙就躲在瀑布后面偷看，他去林间挖野菜、采蘑菇，小赤龙就躲在竹子后面偷瞄，自己还不知道自己尾巴都露在外面了，可爱的很。

当小赤龙第一次成功幻化出人形的时候，白宇忍不住捂着嘴巴，在心中“哇哦”了一声。

真不愧是我看上的龙，就是和其他龙不一样，化成人形比神仙姐姐还要好看呢。

虽然……是条公龙。

龙族生性多疑，唯有仙族能得到他们的半份信任，所以白宇当然知道要想取得这条小赤龙的信任，他就不能急躁地出手。他一直守山待龙，耐心等待，直到那一日，这条小赤龙因为离开龙潭太久快脱水了的时候，白宇就知道，他的爱情鸟终于飞来了。

……

白宇拿着画笔，在画纸上画了条小小的白龙，朱一龙就站在他身后抻着脖子看，眉头不悦地皱了起来。

为什么他的小白在画别的龙？难道小白在外面有龙了？

于是朱一龙气呼呼地质问白宇画上的龙是谁，并做好了时刻飞出去找龙对峙的准备。而白宇却往朱一龙胸膛上一靠，神气地仰着小脑瓜，冲他一笑：

“你猜！”

“我不知道。”朱一龙回了一句，语气酸的跟醋溜鲜鱼似的，可他又注意到画纸上的龙没有眼睛，便问道，“这白龙的眼睛……”

“画龙点睛，这个故事听说过吧？”白宇拉起朱一龙的手，把画笔塞给他，然后握着他的手，同他一起在白龙的眼睛上认真点了两笔。

画龙点睛的故事他当然听过，在他还呆在龙蛋里的时候，龙妈就给他胎教过了。可是，如果画龙点睛的故事是真的，这白龙明明已经画上了眼睛，怎么还没飞出来呢？

见朱一龙一脸疑惑，白宇笑着挺了挺胸脯，一脸神秘道：

“哥哥，接下来，就是见证奇迹的时刻了。”

只见白宇举着画纸，对着画中白龙吹了口气，一条活泼可爱的小白龙就从画中飞了出来，对着朱一龙叫了声“父亲”，把赤龙叫愣了。

小白龙绕着朱一龙转了一圈后又围着白宇转了一圈，软软地叫了声“母亲”，把白宇的脸给叫绿了。

“你个没良心的小龙崽！叫爹！什么母亲母亲的！我又不是姑娘……”白宇数落龙崽，小白龙却躲在朱一龙脖子后面不出来了。

“小白，这是……？”

“咱儿子啊，”白宇眨了下眼睛，“你仔细看看，长得不像咱俩吗？不会吧，我就是结合咱俩的相貌画的……”

他话音刚落，小白龙就被朱一龙一把拽过来，放在掌心里仔仔细细打量了一番，就跟给鱼做质检似的。

白色的龙身，龙角却红得像红珊瑚，眼睛和他的很像，活泼可爱的表情和小白很像……这下朱一龙不但不酸了，心里反而还甜丝丝的，像被刷了两层蜜糖一样。

“小白，你辛苦了！”他突然郑重其事地握住了白宇的手，“谢谢你含辛茹苦为我生下了咱们儿子，你放心，以后我一定会好好待你们母子，不叫你们受苦……”

“等等？！什么生不生的，还母子？！”白宇叉腰数落完大龙，又转身数落小龙，“还有你！不许叫我母亲！妈妈也不行！娘也不行！叫爹！我还管不了你个不孝子了是吧！”

见白宇开始撸袖子，朱一龙连忙夹在中间当和事佬。

“小白，孩子还小，没必要凶他吧。”

他这一句话把白宇给说愣了，白宇不可置信地看看他龙哥，又看看躲在他龙哥脖子后面的龙崽，眨眨眼睛，伸手抓住了朱一龙的手腕。

“哥哥……”白宇十分委屈地眨巴着眼睛娇嗔，“有了儿子你就不爱我了……”

原本小白龙正盘成一坨舒舒服服趴在他亲爹的肩膀上了，听到白宇这么嗲的声音，直接给吓成一条直线了。

可他亲爹竟然特别吃这一套，还焦急地握住了他亲妈的手，特别诚恳的向他亲妈解释：

“不是，不是的小白，我最爱的永远都是你。”

“哥哥❤”

“小白❤”

……行吧。

小白龙冷眼看着黏在一起卿卿我我的亲爹亲妈，十分自觉地飞到龙潭里泡着去了。

要不是他知道自己亲妈是个上仙，一定会以为他亲妈就是个妖精——嗲精！

唉，我现在回到画里还来得及吗？小白龙边吐泡泡边想，要是来不及了的话，我还是早点儿出去修炼吧，天天跟着爹妈混，真怕哪天被闪瞎龙眼……唉，谁叫爹妈感情太好的龙崽只能早当家呢，现在出门修炼，没准还能驼着唐朝和尚去西天取趟经呢。

 

****END** **

****2019.4.27** **


End file.
